


Jackie and Donna Practice Kissing

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 02x01, Canon Divergence, Canon Quotations, F/F, FIx It, First Kiss, One Shot, Show Quotations, garage sale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: After Fez gives Jackie the best kiss of her life, she decides to show Donna how it's done.





	Jackie and Donna Practice Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> A great deal of dialogue is taken from the show. Original dialogue is present near the end of the work.

Donna and Jackie were camped out on the Formans' front porch like normal (when had that become normal? Donna wondered), but they were giddy and giggling over Fez kissing Jackie … and Jackie not hating it! 

Jackie leaned in with a wicked little glint in her eye. “You know when Fez talks, how he sometimes rolls his r's?”

“Yeah?” Donna nodded along. Fez had a weird accent; that wasn't exactly news. 

“Well!” Jackie squeaked with glee. “That's what he did in my mouth!” She tried to cover her too-bright smile. 

“Really?” Donna rocked back, considering it. Donna hadn't ever seen Jackie so happy after kissing Kelso, but well, who could fault her for that? Donna sure as hell didn't want to kiss Kelso. She might enjoy kissing Eric more if he started … doing something. “That actually sounds kind of cool!”

Jackie nodded vigorously. “I know!”

“Don't get me wrong, Eric's a great kisser, and everything,” Donna shrugged, not wanting to get into any of that with Blabber Mouth Burkhart, even if she was the prettiest girl in school. “But he's never tried to … roll anything.” 

Jackie grinned and sighed wistfully. “Don't you just love kissing?”

A wave of silence fell over them, and their ready smiles disappeared. 

The answer was no, not really. She didn't enjoy most of the stuff she did with Eric. There was just so much pressure! How was she supposed to relax and enjoy it, when she really just wanted to be wrestling around and playing basketball with Eric like they used to? Donna tried to keep her eyes focused on how Jackie's red vest brought out the flowers on her button-up, but she made the mistake of looking back into Jackie's warm brown eyes. And oh God, she was drowning.

But Jackie must have felt the same way, because she rushed forward and landed on Donna's lips. Donna gasped, and Jackie slipped her tongue in and – Oh! So that's how rolling felt! Jackie was right, it was _amazing_. Then she pulled back the tiniest bit, and Donna was almost confused, but oh, it was her turn to try now. It took her a couple of tries, and she clicked their teeth together a little, but then she got the hang of it.

Donna couldn't help but giggle into the kiss, and then Jackie was too, and they fell down onto the porch, and Donna had kind of smushed her own hair on the way down, but Jackie's was still beautiful, all brown waves down her shoulders. 

Donna reached up to tuck some of Jackie's hair back, and Jackie just _beamed_. 

“Can you imagine if the guys walked in on this?” Donna said, not able to muster up any worry.

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, we'd just tell them we were practicing kissing!” She ended in a silly falsetto that made Donna's stomach twist in excitement. “Michael and Eric wouldn't even get mad, they'd just tell us to do it wearing nighties next time.”

“Okay, that's probably true,” Donna huffed. She played with Jackie's hair, considering. “So,” she started with a sly smile, “do you... wanna practice kissing some more?”


End file.
